Momentai
by QTHorror
Summary: She was kind and drowning under their disappointed and haughty stares. He was mean and burning from the hatred he held within him. Two damaged people that kept fighting to improve themselves. Both alike in more ways than they care to admit. A HinaSasu story told in 100-250 word snippets.
1. A Hyuga meets an Uchiha

AN: Hello everyone! It has been a super long time since I have even contemplated writing something and go figure since they put Naruto on Netflix I would decide to write something. Anyway, this is a drabble fic told in snippets of between 100 and 250 words. Also as far as the rating goes I don't know where I will be going with this so I will probably up it if I feel like adding not so kid friendly stuff in.

* * *

 **Word Count: 208**

"A Hyuga meets an Uchiha"

The first time she noticed him was just after her mother's funeral.

The air was hot, sticky and burgeoning purple and grey clouds hinted at the promise of a large storm moving in. Wisps of her stick straight hair curled and frizzed with the rise in humidity while pale eyes stared soullessly at the flowers in the garden she had hidden herself in.

She wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't made the loudest, most unexpected squeak she had heard. Pale eyes regained focus and she shifted so that she could peak over the rose bushes that hindered her view.

Bemusement flitted across her petite features when she observed a small black haired figure sprawled in the dirt. Concerned for whoever it was she timidly rushed from behind the bushes taking care not to trample any flowers.

Stopping in front of the figure's head she hesitated for a moment; she didn't recognize the figure, but she also couldn't just leave them.

Her hesitation was rendered moot when the small figure sniffled then turned over. Slightly red-rimmed black eyes set in a pale cherubic face met the girl's own. Hinata Hyuga let out a small, startled squeak as she stared down at Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. An Uchiha forgets a Hyuga

**Word Count: 181**

"An Uchiha Forgets A Hyuga"

The first time he saw her was from the perspective of being flat on his back. He had been making his way back from his clan's burial site when his foot had caught against a loose paving stone. Pitching forward, he barely stopped himself from smashing his face into the ground.

No matter how hard he tried to fight them back he couldn't stop a few stray tears. The death of his family was still a raw, open wound. Still leaking pain, anger, and bitterness.

Sniffling quietly he had turned himself over only to blink in shock as black Uchiha eyes met the signature pale eyes that belonged to the Hyuga clan.

He didn't recognize the young girl, but it didn't matter, she had seen his moment of weakness. Scowling as darky as possible for someone who had obviously been crying, he was pleased to note the girl paling. Sure that she was suitably cowed, he rose hurriedly and fled from the area.

At that moment, Sasuke Uchiha promptly forgot his first encounter with Hinata Hyuga.


	3. Second Sight

**Word Count: 190**

"Second Sight"

The next time Hinata saw him, they were two years into the academy. Hinata was already enamored with Naruto, and had long since forgotten her encounter with the dark haired boy. So when she stumbled upon the small Uchiha training, she was understandably surprised. Hinata was never one, even at the tender age of eight, to run away when life got bad, so with tear filled eyes she hid behind one of the many trees that existed in this part of Konoha.

Even with as fast as the tears came, she never made a sound. Her grief was not something that she wanted to share with anyone.

She knew she could never be the Hyuga that her father, and by extension, her clan needed her to be. Hinata knew in her heart that she couldn't be an emotionally controlled, harsh kunoichi; her nature was far too gentle to allow it.

She would always be the useless failure who lost her place as heiress, to her younger sister. Funny thing was, a generous part of her felt nothing but relief, even if it meant eventually becoming a caged bird.


	4. Second time's the charm

**Word Count: 165**

"Second time's the charm"

Sasuke's second encounter with the _disgraced_ , former Hyuga heiress was through the form of village gossip. Sasuke was used to them whispering about himself or that blonde idiot Naruto, but it was the first time he heard anything about the Hyuga clan, aside from snide insults about their stoicism.

He didn't even whom they were speaking of until he was a small girl being trailed by an older man. A bodyguard, he noted distantly as he took in the man's protective stance and positioning. He wouldn't have bothered noticing the girl if it had not been for her defeated posture.

The girl's shoulders were curled protectively inward and her head hung low; Sasuke was disgusted. He couldn't fathom how or why the girl acted like a kicked puppy. He would never let anyone see how much he was effected by something.

Shrugging inwardly, he moved by the girl and her bodyguard, only muttering a single word loudly enough for her ears as he passed. "Pathetic."


	5. Or was that third

**Word Count: 140**

"Or was that third"

Hinata was well aware of how whispers followed her whenever she to the shops with Ko. Part of her was so ashamed of her perceived inadequacies that she silently agreed with the harsher whispers around her.

 _There goes the deposed heiress._

 _Poor Hiashi-sama._

Yes, her father suffered greatly because of her. Her clan suffered because of her.

Her thoughts cycled through variations of the same thoughts over and over since her defeat at Hanabi's hands.

 _Not good enough._

 _Failure._

 _Useless._

 _It should have been you._

 _Path-._ "Pathetic."

Pale eyes widening, Hinata's gaze jerked upward to stare at the dark haired boy, who echoed her thoughts, walking away. All at once, the gentle Hyuga felt three things simultaneously. Shame. Hurt. _Anger_.

Eyes narrowing slightly, there was only one thought present at the forefront of her mind in that moment.

 _Brat._


End file.
